Genjo Sanzo/Introduction
Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China (玄奘三蔵, Genjō Sanzō) is one of the main characters of Saiyuki. A Buddhist priest/monk, he is the one who brought the four together to travel to the west under command of the Three Aspects and the Goddess of Mercy. From his leadership derives the group's common nickname of Sanzo Party ("Sanzo's group" or "Sanzo-ikkou"). Personality Sanzo is not very open to anyone, and sees even the most trifling thing as something annoying. He takes a parental role in Goku's life and has been responsible for his upbringing. He is not overly fond of children or animals, but seems to be fine around Goku and Hakuryuu. He even indulges Lirin either by giving her a treat or letting her hang on his shoulders without much complaint. He is indifferent, short-tempered, and a rational thinker; most of the time he won't fight unless absolutely necessary, even if the others are. He is most easily annoyed by Gojyo and Goku's constant bickering. Most of the time, he solves this problem by threatening to punish them by hitting their heads with a large paper fan or firing his gun at them to get them to shut up. When they're resting, he usually reads the newspaper and drinks a beer or tea. Though the rest of the ikkou are his only friends, he refuses to admit it. He typically describes them as his servants, and is never grateful no matter how many times they rescue him from death. In particular, he hates being pressed to defend his unusual position as a human traveling with youkai companions. Despite his gruff and impersonal attitude, he cares deeply for his companions - though he'd loath to acknowledge it - and is quick to defend others in need. He and Goku spend the most time together, owing to the fact that they've known each other for so long. Though he never actually took Buddhist vows and seems to hold all divinities in contempt, he maintains a few monastic habits. He eats very sparingly and his favorite dish continues to be chazuke (茶漬け) which is basically rice steeped in green tea - a typical monk's meal. He refuses to lecture on religious teachings when asked, but often delivers philosophical points with blunt and direct insight when people need advice. The one teaching of his master's that he continues to hold in high regard is muichimotsu, (none, nothing), Ichi (one) Motsu (to hold); so "hold not one (thing)", "hold nothing", a precept that forbids forming any attachments in the material world. He does become aware that he has used muichimotsu as a defense against forming friendships or emotional attachments, for fear of losing them as he did his master, but it is uncertain whether or not this awareness changes his opinion of the teaching. Appearance Genjo Sanzo is of relatively average height and athletically wiry, although he's usually enveloped in his very loose beige robe. He has bright golden blond hair kept vaguely short and violet eyes, and is considered to be strikingly attractive. Draped over the shoulders of the robe is a green-bordered scroll covered in Tibetan calligraphy, the Maten Sutra, one of the five Tenshi Kaigen or "Sutras of Heaven and Earth". The sacred sutra's powers protect it from accumulating any signs of damage or wear, despite its being worn in all sorts of weather every day for years. . It is has been mentioned more than once that he is fair looking, once a villager even tried to make a move on him, but was immediately greeted with a gun to his forehead before he could touch him. Underneath the robes, he's usually wearing simple blue-jeans and a thin, tight-fitting sleeveless mock-turtleneck, with black fingerless gloves connecting to slave-rings on each hand. He's got a decent handful of scars, mostly not visible in his normal dress, all of which are fairly old. He originally (in the first manga and anime series) wore black tabi socks and straw sandals on his feet, but later switched to black boots. It was also hinted that Sanzo may be farsighted as he's always seen wearing reading glasses when he reads the newspaper or scriptures. In both Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock, Sanzo's primary attire has minor changes. His robes became white instead of beige and his jeans appears hipster and the color of his jeans was gray. In one occassion he shows his sleeveless turtleneck shirt beneath his white robe while the sleeves from his robe are hanging loose in each sides. In some occassions throughout the anime series' run when both Sha Gojyo and Son Goku are always bickering and makes Sanzo became angrily annoyed from their constant bickering. He wields his infamous large harisen to slap both of their heads while he threatens them to get punished. It was unknown how he keeps both his paper fan along with his gun. Weapons/Abilities Vol 2, act. 6 - pg 82 & 83]]Sanzo has two main weapons that he uses periodically; those being his Maten Sutra and the gun he's carried with him since he first became a Sanzo priest. He hardly ever fights without his gun and the Sutra on his shoulders, and is seen as a very formidable foe when forced to fight. Another interesting in the manga, Sanzo seems to have an idea how to use a katana. [Reload Vol 6, Ch. 025: Even a Worm [12 Banishing Gun : see main article : S&W-M10 Maten Sutra Translated as the 'scripture of darkness', it is the Sutra that Genjyo Sanzo carries. All Sanzo are required to protect one of the five Sutras. Most of the time, it sits on Sanzo's shoulders, and it is mentioned in passing. Kougaiji has tried many times to take the Sutra but has failed. It has been said that with the five Sutras collected, Gyumaoh can be resurrected. In order to use the scripture he must recite a mantra, ending in the command Makai Tenjo, at which point, the scripture is activated. The only time Sanzo really uses the Sutra is when he can't use his gun or Goku's diadem has been broken/removed. He has also used this during an attack in one the villages that Sharak Sanzo has been protecting. They both realized that using two sutras at the same time causes it to resonate, creating incredible power. He is the only non-divine character so far to be able to reconstruct Goku's diadem. He is also somewhat of a match to the Sage, as seen when he fights him in the anime. It is speculated this is due to him retaining some of his godlike power from his previous incarnation as Konzen Doji. Though Sanzo prefers to use his guns, he is also good in hand-to-hand combats. It is both shown in the manga and novel that Sanzo is able to beat a bunch of people who look much taller and stronger into pulps. References Category:Subpage